


Filling the Spaces

by LikeWaterOffADuck1114



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Chat Noir/Adrien, Marichat, Post-it Notes, Protective Chat Noir, Stress, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeWaterOffADuck1114/pseuds/LikeWaterOffADuck1114
Summary: Chat Noir has fallen in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It wasn't surprising, at least not for him, until a very promising akuma showed him otherwise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I just... I got this randomly and was like, I have to do it. *Strained smile*
> 
> This is basically what my thoughts are if Chat/Adrien ever started to believe he was like his father, or that he couldn't handle having a relationship.
> 
> [Currently, this story is in hatius. Thank you!]

Chat Noir sat outside Marinette’s window, biting his lip.

He knocked again, this time louder and harder.

He saw her bed move, and briefly wondered if maybe it was her parents, they didn't seem like the kind of parents who would enjoy a superhero appearing on their daughter’s balcony at night.

Thankfully, it was Marinette’s face appearing on her bed and in the window.

Chat’s heart immediately sped up as she looked at him in confusion, before smiling gently and quietly opening the latch.

“What is a stray like you, doing around-!”

He pounced on her, knocking her to her bed.

“Chat!” She pushed on him as he gripped her tightly, wrapping his legs around her waist.

“No!” He whined, burying his face in her hair.

She stopped pushing, resorting to light pulling on his hair in an effort to get him off of her. “Please! I have so much homewor-”

“You left me!” He pulled tighter, this time wrapping his tail around her ankles, almost completely binding her. “For three weeks, Princess!”

“I did not!” She squirmed, twisting so that her face was pressed against his chest. “I warned you! I even called you!” She shoved at him, trying to get some space.

“I told you! That line is for emergencies only… You scared me half to death!

Marinette sighed, giving up and wrapping her arms around his neck. “Drama queen.”

Chat sighed, anxiety leaving and kissing her cheek. “I learned from the best.”

Marinette shook her head. “Let me go?”

“You owe me almost three weeks time of cuddling…” He met met her eyes. “That's almost six hours.”

“Forgive me for having break, Chaton.” She poked his chest as best she could.

  
“Maybe you should be asking yourself why you're such an underaged creep who didn't have anything to do over break except worry if his proclaimed lover is alright.”

“First.” He kissed her hair. “I am not underage. I have not tried anything on you, and little kids kiss all the time.”

She scoffed. “Not tr-”

“Second, I might be a creep but I have good reasons to one.”

“Reasons?” She laughed. “You have no reasons for being a-

“Third, which one of us proclaimed that you were my lover?” He smiled smugly down at her.

She opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but it quickly died.

“My thoughts exactly.”

She whined and weakly punched his chest repeatedly, trying to get him off her.

His eyes became noticeably bigger. “What's that?” He unlatched himself and started moving towards the edge of her bed.

It looked like a huge bundle random blankets thrown on top of each other, trying to hide something. It was there weeks ago, during his last visit, but it was noticeably bigger.

Marinette’s heart stopped. “Nothing for you!” She jumped on top of him, pinning him down and making sure he couldn't move.

That was her secret, not for prying cat eyes.

He grinned. “Payback, huh?”

Her face flushed.

-oOo-

Almost an hour later, Marinette was asleep, red face pressing into Adrien’s chest.

They'd played video games for almost half an hour, but not before messing around.

She'd fallen asleep on him, something he found really annoying, but it meant he could detransform.

“You’re… Interesting.” Plagg wasn't supportive, Adrien didn't expect him to be, but he was negative… He didn't know what to think about that.

“I thought I was weird.”

The kwami settled on his chosen’s head. “You're only weird when you're talking about Ladybug.” He shivered playfully. “At least this girl likes you.”

Adrien toyed with Marinette’s hair, sighing contentedly.

Plagg scoffed. “Sure.”

“Go eat or something.” Adrien shook his hair out, motioning for the kwami to leave.

“Whatever, kid.” The kwami flew off.

Truth was, he didn't have to transform, and Plagg knew it.

He repositioned them so that he was laying next to her, face in her neck. She squirmed, protesting the sudden movement.

This wasn't the first time she's fallen asleep on him, and he obviously didn't want her to wake up on him, so he'd found a way to get her back to sleep.

He stroked her side, peppering kisses into her hair, murmuring ‘I love you’s’ and ‘sleep princess’ in her ear.

She sighed, murmuring “I love you too…” before softly returning to snoring.

He grinned. It’d been almost five months, but every time she passed the phrase back to him, it left him a mess.

Closing his eyes, Adrien let his hand go from her hip to her stomach, letting a few fingers enjoy the feeling of skin on skin.

Of course, he'd never do anything beyond that to her, without her permission, especially while she was asleep, but it was kind of hard not too, when he was detransformed, and she was right there.

He opened his eyes, an idea taking root. “How was your break, Princess?”

She hummed and wiggled. “China…”

He was very well aware she went to China. He began to rub her stomach. “How was China, Marinette?”

She hummed again, this time almost like she was thinking. “Mama says it’s cultural.”

He almost laughed. Her family had been planning this trip for months, and she often come up after dinner to find him waiting, as she talked to him about how her mother had bragged about how ‘great’ this vacation was going to be for Marinette, and how much of a ‘learning experience’ it would be.

He chuckled next to her ear. “Did you like China?”

She wrinkled her nose. “Long…”

He chuckled and kissed her ear. “Bonne nuit, Princess.”

“Bonne soiree~” She sighed and pressed herself closer to him.

He sighed, and held her, soon feeling himself start to drift.

-oOo-

“Adrien.” Something pushed on his ear. “Adrien.”

He groaned. “Go away…”

“Adrien, wake up.”

“Five more minutes, Nathalie.” He buried his cheek in something exceptionally soft. It vibrated as it giggled, petting his hair.

He sighed. This was good.

“Adrien.” Something pushed on his ear again. “It's two in the morning, we have to leave before your girlfriend wakes up.”

Girlfriend?

He opened his eyes. It was dark, and Marinette was under him, sleeping with her hands in his hair and her legs around his waist.

Adrien sighed, happy with this position. 

However, Plagg was not. "Please! I'm so hungry!" He yanked hard at Adrien's hair.

He sighed again before detangled her limbs and sitting up, rubbing sleep from his eyes as Plagg flew into his face. “Come on! I let you sleep long enough. We have to go.”

He shook his hair out before standing up. Marinette squirmed from the loss of heat, causing him to place a blanket over her from her bed.

His kwami tugged at his hair... again.

“Fine Plagg, just-” He ran over to her desk and grabbed a post-it note. He wrote quickly, and signed with a paw-print.

“Perfect.” He grinned.

He didn't know why he felt the need to do this, it just felt right. He knew it was probably immature and he would be hearing back from her soon, but at the moment, he didn't really care.

Plagg appeared over his shoulder. “You are a strange child.”

He laughed, kissing her forehead before quickly placing the note in his wake.

 **Don’t be late, Sleepyhead. You have a physics test, don't forget.**  
**-I love you**

Calling his transformation, he jumped onto her bed and quietly opened her window.

He stole a quick glance at his sleeping girl before jumping out onto her balcony and running home.

**Author's Note:**

> [Currently, this story is in hatius. Thank you!]


End file.
